Recycling
by RaineArilan
Summary: One-shot. Adelbert loved Julia and what Adelbert claimed he kept. What he lost, he got back. It was as simple a thing as that. Slash, noncon, statutory and overall dark themes. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: Anyone else think the "love" Adelbert has/had for Julia was downright creepy? Anyone else think like, everyone in Shin Makoku is just a little bit nuts? Cause I really, really do some days. This is a bit of TWT after the Tourney of Defection (damn you Conrad! *sobs*).

WARNINGS: Noncon, statutory, possible tort depending on how you wanna take it and just all around Crazy person badness. Someone find Adelbert some Happy Pills. Oh and this is also slash.

Does it disturb me that my brain makes me do bad things to nice animes? Yeah, some days it really, really does.

Not mine. Have fun.

* * *

There was such a thing as too much screaming. The very air that filled his lungs burned down his throat. Mangled. It was a word. A good word. Torn, used, abused, mangled and destroyed. His voice was long since gone. He couldn't form a single syllable anymore. That didn't stop the screaming.

The muscles in his jaw locked as soft, solid footsteps made themselves known. The sound of a well trained warrior over hard stone. It was wrong that so big a man could move so silently. It was wrong that Yuuri could hear it. He hadn't been able to, at first, but now…. Now he knew every scent and sound Adelbert could make. In far too short a time Yuuri had learned the fine art of survival. He held himself motionless as the dreaded shades of blue and blonde moved into his field of vision.

Too-large hands descended, lifting Yuuri up off the floor of the cave, awakening the pain he had been managing to ignore. His head throbbed from all the times it had been cracked against the wall of the cave. His wrists were bruised from the rough hold of the very hands that set him on his feet right now. The heels of both feet were a torn, bloody mess, his fingers just as shredded. Useless defiance against a man and a stone floor. His back stung and ached in agonizing counterpoint. His lips, his neck and shoulders burned from bloody, trailing teeth-marks. His eyes fairly crackled, dehydrated after too many tears and in between his legs….

Yuuri flinched as Adelbert's face was thrust in close, the thick bone structure still somehow sharp and refined. The face of a nobleman and knight. There was a slight smile on those full lips, a change from the furious scowl he usually wore. Once Yuuri would have called it an improvement.

_Conrad!_

Yuuri hated himself for the soundless wail even as it formed. Conrad wasn't coming for him this time. It had been days.

Something thicker than nausea welled up the back of his mouth. He wanted Conrad. He wanted _Shori_! Yuuri shook and wished he could close his eyes and wake up at home. He wished, truly and with all his heart, for the very first time, that all of it was just some massive nightmare. He would give up every friend he had made if it could all just _not be real_.

Even Conrad. Even Wo-… Yuuri clamped down on his tongue. He did not think about _him_.

Blue eyes bored into Yuuri's royal black gaze, _ablaze_ with something far, far worse than love or hate.

Obsession.

"_Julia_." It was a rough groan as Adelbert dropped Yuuri's dirty and damaged shirt front, his hands grabbing either side of Yuuri's head. Yuuri's feet took his weight and he tried to stand but it had been too long. Too much fear. Too little sleep. Too much pain. He practically dangled from Aldebert's hands, slumping even as the older man ducked his head, wide, full lips covering Yuuri's in a kiss that pressed his own savaged ones back against his teeth. A hard kiss, with pleasure on only one side of it, but there was no blood. Not yet. Small favors.

"Julia. Ah, god, Julia," Adelbert groaned again into Yuuri's mouth, his fingers tightening possessively around jaw and skull. Yuuri inhaled but didn't make a noise. There was no point screaming over _this_. Once, yes, but no longer. What did it matter? There were already bruises.

"He stole you," the dark, desperate voice continued as the world shifted, tilting backwards sickeningly. Yuuri stumbled back half a step, trying to stop it even still, but it was no use. Adelbert took him down until the chill of the cave floor sank through the back of his shirt. As damaged as it was Yuuri was extremely grateful for his shirt.

His pants were long since gone. Every chip of stone, dull and sharp, wet or dry, dug into the bare skin of his butt and the back of his legs.

"He stole you, but it doesn't matter." Adelbert shifted his weight on top of Yuuri's small form. Blue eyes stayed locked on black. "Because I found you, Julia. I got you back."

Yuuri tore his eyes away, tilting his head back, looking at the spot where the tree roots were trying to work their way into the long crack in the far wall. Tracing the thick tangle over and over.

"I got you back, Julia. You're mine again." Adelbert moved.

Fingers bleeding anew on the unforgiving stone, Yuuri opened tormented lips and, in a cracked, inhuman voice, began once more to scream.


End file.
